Our Destiny
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: What happens when Shinn and Cagalli go to PLANT for a ball they forgot that Lacus is holding in a few hours? Read if you'd like, R&R please?:D May be kinda long for a first chap but have a second chap coming soon!:D
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything sadly XD.

* * *

It was C.E 75, 2 and a half years had passed since the last Bloody Valentine War ended and the Princess of ORB was still piled up with paperwork every morning she would walk into her office. She sighed and said aloud "Damn I could get lost in all these damn papers."

She sat down and started to work on the papers in front of her, she then went to date a paper and said aloud "What the hell is todays date anyway!, I know its February."

She looked at her calendar and noticed it was the 14th of February. She then started to sign her papers until one came across her with Lacus' name on it, the name and signature reminded her of something important happening that night. She threw her pen down and yelled "DAMN IT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT DAMN BALL!"

She laid her head on her desk thinking about how she was going to get her dress prepared for the ball. She didn't even realize the date. Just as she laid her head down upon her desk, her mobile phone wrung. She jumped awake and hurriedly answered the phone

"Athha here."

On the other end of the phone was a soft female voice

"Cagalli, how are you?"

Cagalli sighed, once she heard the voice she knew it was none other than Lacus herself.

She then heard the door to her office creak open and a masculine voice say "err Cagalli, are you okay in here?"

She knew who that voice was, it belonged to the one she's in love with, who came to her to apologize for all the hateful and cruel things he said to her during the second bloody valentine war.

Her mind raced, thinking about the man who the voice belonged to, she thought about how his beautiful ruby orbs were once filled with hatred and anger, now 2 and a half years later, there filled with hope, serenity and happiness.

She got snapped out of her senses thinking that about him when she heard Lacus giggling on the other end of the line, apparently Lacus heard the voice on the other end of the mobile.

Shinn peaked his head into her office door to check upon her and make sure she didn't throw another picture frame or two holding pictures of her and her bluenette ex.

The last time few times he heard her yell and cuss in her office, the first time was she was irritated at one of the counselors signature and writing she couldn't read, the second time she forgot she had pictures of her and Athrun and decided to throw the two pictures while still in the frames, leaving glass all over the floor.

He looked at the princess who is currently sitting behind her desk, with her mobile phone held close to her ear. He smiled slightly opened the door quietly and sat down, waiting patiently for her to get off the phone.

Cagalli was sitting there listening to Lacus over the other line of her mobile telling her about her son and daughter (Cagalli's neice and nephew) are growing and keep asking about when they'll get to see their Aunt Cagalli.

Shinn sat there patiently waiting, staring at the beautiful princess in front of him, a loud yell snapped him out of his thoughts when he heard her yell again "DAMN IT I know!, I forgot about that damned thing tonight!"

Shinn then stood to his feet and walked up towards Cagalli's desk and Cagalli told Lacus over the phone to wait a second that Shinn was there and needed to ask her something. Of course, Lacus giggled and thought to herself "I'm glad Kira and I brought him to her, even though they don't admit it or show public affection, I can tell they're in love" with a slight giggle and she said politely "Okay."

Cagalli smiled at her new Commander, thinking to herself how wonderful his raven black hair looked with the uniform, and how his ruby orbs shined a lot more with him in that uniform, and she got snapped out of her thoughts when he put his face in front of her's with his ruby orbs staring into her amber orbs and surprising her. She jumped out of surprise and said "Asuka, what the hell!"

He smiled and said "Well just trying to break you of your thoughts my princess, anyway what did you forget about tonight that's so damn important your screaming and yelling about?" He smiled with a slight glint of happiness shinning in his ruby orbs.

Cagalli noticing this, stared into his deep ruby eyes for a second turned a bright red and hurried to turn her blushing cheeks away. With him being that close to her, she wanted to lock their lips together, even just for a few seconds, but she knew she couldn't and wouldn't do it, it would've been embarrassing and also hard for her to pull away.

She then shook her head gone of that thought, sighed and said "Well, I kinda forgot about that ball lacus is holding tonight to help remember the lives sacrificed in the first war and the second war, since it has been 4 years the since the First Bloody Valentine War ended and 2 and a half years since the second has ended."

Shinn smiled slightly but sweetly at her and said in a soft tone "Oh princess, I had that arranged already for you, I'm glad you mentioned it actually were supposed to go to a few shops later to pick out your dress."

Cagalli slammed her against her desk lightly and said "DAMN IT ASUKA I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

He smiled at Cagalli, he knew she'd blow up with another outburst, he thought it was rather cute. He stared at her with awe, causing her to blush a deep red, like the color of his eyes.

Shinn smiled slightly thinking to himself "Well that's not the only thing we have to go to the shops for." And got knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the blond call his name. He looked at her and she said "Is there anything else Commander Asuka?"

He shook his head answering no and walked out the door. Cagalli sighed and smiled to herself. She then picked her mobile back up from where she had laid it on her desk and heard Lacus on the other line "Wow Cagalli, I didn't think you were going to pick the phone back up."

Cagalli yelled over the mobile "Shut up Lacus, Were only friends, NOTHING MORE!"

Lacus sighed and said "Oh Cagalli, don't lie, I can tell it in your eyes when your with him, and same with him as to you, even though you two don't show public affection to show the two of you are together, I myself and a few others can tell the two of you are in love" Cagalli blushed slightly and asked changing the subject "So what time is everyone going to meet up at your place tonight?"

Cagalli then heard the loud mouth of her brother over the phone yell "Lacus!, the kids are fighting over a toy and they won't listen to me, can you come help me….please?"

Cagalli giggled at this, she could imagine Kira doing that begging Lacus to help him get her nephew and neice to stop arguing.

Lacus on the other end, smiled sweetly and said "Yes Kira, and spoke softly over the phone "Cagalli, either Kira or I will call back here in a few hours and let you know, we've got to break up the twins, there fighting over toys."

Cagalli giggled and told Lacus she'd talk to her later. Once she hung her mobile up and placed it back on her desk, she then noticed the picture that sat on her desk. It was the picture of when Shinn first listed into the ORB military.

_Flashback_

Cagalli sat at her desk, thanking about the news Lacus and Kira had just called a few hours ago and informed her that the bluenette she was waiting on to come back for the past 3 months after the second war ended, wasn't coming back to ORB.

She sat at her desk thanking about it. "I guess Meyrin does deserve him anyway, I don't care!" and slammed her clenched hand onto her desk. She sighed and then thought softly to herself "Then who am I going to choose to be my new commander then?"

Just a few moments after that thought her phone wrung again, it was Kira again. She answered and Kira had told her that they found someone who was resigning from ZAFT to join ORB that is perfect for the Commander responsibility.

Cagalli sighed slightly and thought "Well its Kira's judgment so I'm sure it's someone who can handle it."Kira stated that the new comer will arrive in the morning, he himself and Lacus are escorting him to ORB.

It was early but Cagalli stood waiting for her brother, Lacus and the new comer to arrive. She then noticed there shuttle arrive and once it landed, the pink songstress, brown haired boy and one with raven black hair, and ruby orbs all gotten off the shuttle.

Cagalli was in shock "What the hell, that's that boy Asuka…..certainly he's, not…."

Then she got her thoughts interrupted. Kira spoke softly with Shinn beside him "He is your new commander Cagalli, I thought he'd be best for the job, he said he wanted to come back to ORB to help the future of it…." Cagalli smiled softly with a slight look of confusion on her face.

Kira and Lacus then got onboard there shuttle, and both of the two waved them off and began walking to her office. She asked Shinn in a slight quiet but curious tone "Shinn, why of all places, did you want to come back here I thought you hated ORB?"

He then covered his eyes with his jet black bangs , lowered his head and said in a soft tone "To atone for what I've done, to help you and ORB's future , to help you re-build what I helped in destroying from senseless hatred, to help protect everyone and help prevent future wars." That explanation was well enough for her.

_End of flashback_

Cagalli got lost in that thought, she didn't even notice that she had laid her head desk thinking of Shinn and all of that. She lifted her head, with a smile pulling at her lips. She rested her chin upon her hand thinking of a certain jet black haired boy in a black tuxedo later tonight at the ball and turned a deep shade of red.

"_Damn it I should really stop thinking of him, its distracting me!, I guess it's kind of obvious that we are together….BUT WHO CARES ITS NO ONES BUSINESS!"_

She was staring into space, thinking about a certain Jet black haired and ruby eyed Commander. Just as that thought and picture started to go through her mind, her door squeaked open, revealing the jet black haired boy.

Once she heard her door start to squeak open she hurried and "acted" like she was working on her paperwork.

Once Shinn walked into the room, he noticed the blonde princess was a little jumpy but was reading over a paper.

He smiled slightly, he knew all too well how the princess was, and once she started to get off track of doing her paperwork and would hear her door open she'd hurriedly act like she was reading, always.

He didn't speak anything he just stood in front of the open door, staring at the blonde. He looked at her golden locks and noticed how much they've grown in the past 2 and a half years.

He gazed at her just a few seconds not only to realize her beautiful blonde locks, but how beautiful she was in general. He smiled to himself and slowly walked over to her desk. He spoke softly "Princess we need to get ready to leave for PLANT."

Cagalli then stopped her "Reading" and looked up at her wrist watch and said "We still have a few hours though, Shinn."

Shinn smiled, he knew she was trying to make him forget about going to a shop to get her dress, but he remembered very well about having to stop and get her dress, not only because it was part of his job and because he thought it was so cute when she gets mad about having to wear dresses, but also because of a certain jewelry shop that was across the street.

Then remembered a few days ago when they went to visit Lacus and Kira, they went for a walk through town in PLANT they went on and stopped in that jewelry store, Cagalli was looking at a ruby ring with 3 diamonds in the middle with a silver band.

Shinn got snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something hit him. He looked down and noticed it was a paper ball. He knew where it came from. He looked over towards Cagalli's desk, noticing she was standing behind her desk and her lips were moving but he wasn't even paying a bit of attention. He smiled slightly and said "Er sorry princess but I didn't hear anything you just said."

Cagalli then walked right up in front of the slightly confused Shinn and looked straight into his ruby orbs and said "Asuka, you're an idiot you know how much I HATE being called princess!"

Shinn smiled with her that close, he didn't realize it but he wrapped his arms around her, and whispered "I'm sorry my Cagalli."

Cagalli looked up at him with a blush upon her cheeks and thought to herself "_Did he just say my Cagalli?" _She got snapped out of thanking on that with his next action, he laid his forehead against hers.

They both were blushing really hard, Shinn enjoyed every moment of breathing in her flowery scent as she enjoyed breathing in his scent of what smelled like vanilla.

They held each other there for about a minute, then he opened his eyes, looking right into her amber ones and whispered "Cagalli...I have something to ask you….."

Cagalli smiled sweetly at him with her amber orbs glowing as well as his ruby orbs. He lightly lifted her chin for her lips to meet with his and their lips touched. They both turned around quickly to hide their blush, but both still staying in each other's embrace.

They both turned back around at the same time and Shinn smiled sweetly at Cagalli. She then laid her head into his chest while Shinn rubbed his fingers through her soft golden locks. He heard Cagalli mumble something then he said "Cagalli, I don't want to let go, but we really should be leaving we have to catch our flight in ten minutes" after checking theclock on the wall.

Cagalli sighed and said "Ughh! I have to wear a DAMN DRESS!, I'd rather just stay like this all day..Shinn." Shinn smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Just as they broke apart, her mobile rang again. She sighed and said "This damn thing keeps ringing all day!" and then answered.

Once she answered the phone she heard another soft feminine voice on the other line

_Cagali! It's Mir, when are you and Shinn coming up to PLANT to pick out your dress, I'm up here with Dearka, Shiho,Yzak, Dearka and I wanted to meet up with you two at the dress shop up here!"_

Cagalli simply replied with a "Yes, we'll be leaving ORB here in about 10 minutes."

Mir smiled brightly and decided she'd tease Cagalli a little "I already know your Commander and future husband is coming along and if your any later then you already are, I'll understand" with a joking tone of voice.

A sudden outburst was thrown over the phone to Mir

"_DAMN YOU MIR, SHUT IT!_''

Mir just laughed hysterically over the phone at her sudden outburst, she knew too well though that Shinn was in love with her and vice versa.

Cagalli took a second to calm down from her sudden outburst and said in a soft voice over the mobile "We'll be leaving orb here in about 20 minutes, we'll see ya soon!" They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Shinn who was standing beside Cagalli looked at her with his eyebrow cocked slightly and a confused look asked "Firstly, what was the outburst about and Secondly, Who was that? I know it was either Mir or Shiho…"

Cagalli turned towards Shinn and said"Well it was Mir, and for my outburst, she's going to get a drastic payback!, and secondly, she called, they want us to meet up with her, Dearka, Yzak and Shiho up at the dress shop."

Shinn sighed hearing the name "Yzak", remembering his days of ZAFT, him and Yzak would ALWAYS argue. Cagalli looked over to Shinn with a slight confused look and asked if he was okay. He sighed and said aloud "I'm fine, just thinking of the past o.." and then had a slight smack upside his head. He looked at Cagalli and asked "What the hell Cags, what was that smack for?"

She smiled, pulled him into a tight embrace and said "Shinn, let go of the past, I already told you and you know everything is fine now" and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

His face grew about as red as his ruby orbs were these days with him being happy. Reality hit him and he realized what Cagalli thought he was going to say and said in a soft tone "Cags, I know that's fine but it was something to do with Yzak, back in our days in ZAFT, him and I used to argue a lot and you saying his name reminded me of that…."

Cagalli smiled and lightly rubbed his head and said in a whisper sending shivers down his spine feeling her breath against his ear "Sorry for smacking you then Shinn, I thought it was something of your past that still hurts you to this day you were going to say" and looked down to the floor feeling guilty for smacking him.

Shinn noticed her actions, planted a soft kiss upon her cheek, laid his head on her shoulder and said in a mumble to where she could hear "Cags, you helped me realize it all was an accident, it wasn't ORB's fault and that living for revenge isn't the path, because of you and your brothers inspiring words, they've helped me a great deal."

He lifted his head, looked into her deep amber orbs and said in a soft tone "Cags, I'm so glad to be here beside you, you've helped me so much" and stared straight into her amber orbs.

Cagalli just stood there, admiring how amazing his ruby orbs were glowing with happiness and love. Shinn lowered his head, getting ready to touch his lips to Cagalli's her mobile rang again.

Then another yell was heard. "DAMN IT SERIOUSLY WRONG TIME PEOPLE STOP CALLING!"

Shinn just giggled at her outburst.

She picked up the phone and this time it was Kisaka.

"_Hello?"_

_"Lady Cagalli, you two should be heading off to get to your shuttle, it's leaving here in about 10 minutes."_

_"We'll be there in just a few minutes" _and hung up the mobile.

She looked at Shinn and said "Let's go, the shuttle's going to be leaving in about 10 minutes." Shinn nodded, they then headed out the door, with their hands entwined with the others.

As soon as the private shuttle landed to its destination, they had their belongings taken to Lacus and Kira's mansion while the two went out to meet up with everyone and pick out her dress and his tuxedo.

Cagalli and Shinn were walking down the street, still holding hands, Cagalli was in her street clothing and her hat was covering her face so no one recognized her.

Once they noticed everyone on the other side of the street, a slight blush crept upon her cheeks knowing how Mir and Shiho would tease her about her and Shinn holding hands, as for Shinn, he'd get teased drastically by his ex-Commander Yzak and his ex-team mate Dearka.

Shiho as well as the other 3 were looking around scouting the area, once she spotted them out on the other side of the road, she said in a loud tone "I found them!" and pointed to where she had found them walking.

Mir followed to where she was pointing, slightly elbowed Shiho in the side and mumbled into her ear "Are they holding hands or is that just me?"

Shiho nodded her head with a smile pulling at her lips as for Mir, she jumped out of joy for the two, as for Yzak and Dearka, they looked at each other with a confused look, and they apparently didn't hear Shiho say they found the pair.

Once Shinn and Cagalli made their way over to the four, Mir smiled and said aloud in an excited tone "Cagalli!, I missed you!" and hugged her tightly.

Once they let go of each other Cagalli smiled at the brunette beside Mir, and hugged her tightly and spoke softly "I missed you as well Shiho." Shiho smiled and told her she missed her a lot as well.

As for the boys, they all firstly looked at how the girls were so excited to be re-united, then Shinn held his hand out and said "Dearka, Yzak.", waiting to shake hands with the two.

Dearka was the first to shake his hand and said "Well Shinn, I never thought you'd end up with the princess" with a laugh.

Shinn's face turned a deep shade of red and nodded in agreement as for Yzak, after Shinn was done shaking hands with Dearka, Yzak lightly took Shinn's hand and said "Idiotic Asuka, always went around saying you hated her, now she's the apple of your eyes" with a loud laugh at the end.

Shinn just sighed after that statement and rubbed his hand through his hair. Cagalli then turned towards Dearka and Yzak both, and pulled them into a slight hug. After Cagalli hugged them, they began to walk down the street with the girls leading and the boys trailing behind.

They decided to go to the famous dress and tailoring shop just a few blocks down the road, Shinn smiled slightly thinking about when the girls are trying their dresses on, they'll be over at the jewelry store just across the road to get a surprise for the girls, Dearka told him a few weeks ahead he was planning to get a necklace for Mirriallia when they stopped by and mentioned Yzak was going to get his engagement ring for Shiho, and Shinn didn't know when they talked a few weeks back what he was going to get for Cagalli, but he decided he'll find the perfect ring and necklace for Cagalli.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into something or rather someone. He looked in front of him and noticed the blond locks, once it sunk in who he ran into, he blushed a bright red and thought to himself _"Damn Cagalli do you notice even when I'm walking behind you thinking about you and not paying a bit of attention" _and let a slight smile creep upon his lips, little did he notice Cagalli was staring at him. He looked slightly at her, with his cheeks turning a dark shade of red because of embarrassment.

Cagalli smiled slightly at Shinn, she always thought it was rather cute when he'd blush like a little school boy with his crush. She looked up into Shinn's deep ruby orbs, smiled slightly and said in a slight quiet tone "Shinn, were going on over to the dress shop, We'll meet you boys down at the café just a few shops down from the dress shop after were done."

Shinn smiled slightly nodding his head answering her. Before the girls and boys separated Dearka kissed Mir lightly on the forehead, Yzak lightly hugged Shiho and Shinn hugged Cagalli so tight, you would've thought they were leaving each other for 2 years.

Once the girls made it into the dress shop, the boys headed over to the jewelry shop. Dearka broke the silence and asked Shinn "So Asuka, have you figured what you're getting Cagalli?"

Shinn sighed to himself, he knew Dearka would've been prying that out of him. He said in a soft but low tone "Not yet, not the ring nor necklace, but I want it to be special"


	2. Dress Searching

Alrighty second chapter :D. woo!:D still don't own anything Dx

* * *

Dress searching:

_Inside the Dress Shop_

Mir was walking around looking at different colors of dresses, a specific dress caught her eye. It was a strapless long light blue, it touched all the way down to her ankles. She squealed out loud and caught the attention of Cagalli and Shiho.

Cagalli just let out a sigh and rubbed her temples, as for Shiho she just mumbled _I don't know her_ and walked away from Mir.

Mir turned towards Cagalli and said in an excited tone "I'm going to go try this beauty on, when I come out let me know how it looks!"

Cagalli nodded and looked just a few feet away at another rack of dresses and seen Shiho looking through a rack of dresses that were different shades or purples. Shiho picked up a Satin colored dress that was a One Shoulder strapped and eyed it suspiciously and closely. She walked over to the mirror and held it, the length of it reached just about an inch before her knees.

Shiho smiled slightly and went into the fitting room. Cagalli watched the event that just took place with Shiho and the dress sighed and thought to herself "Strange….I've never seen her act so happy about getting a dress, usually she's like I am."

Cagalli was just standing outside of the fitting rooms waiting for her friends, she thought "I know once they're done, they'll try to get me to wear a damn dress!"

The door opened to the fitting room in the corner where Mir went into about 4 minutes later and she walked out scoping the area for the blonde princess. Mir spotted her and yelled "Cags!, come here and tell me what you think!"

Cagalli walked over to where Mir was and spoke softly "It looks nice and very pretty, I think you should go with that one!" Mir smiled and thanked her. Mir then walked back into the fitting room to change, while Mir was in there changing back, Shiho came out but didn't notice Cagalli standing there. Shiho looked in the body mirror that was outside and mumbled softly that she was going to go with that one, Cagalli spoke slightly loud "That looks very nice Shiho, Yzak will love it!"

Shiho sighed and her face turned a deep shade of red. She as well went inside to change back. Mir came out then about 2 minutes later Shiho came out as well both changed back into their regular attire. They both seen Cagalli sitting there and said in unison "Now it's Athha's turn, this is going to be fun!"

Shiho and Mir both looked at Cagalli and said "Okay Cags your turn, let's go pick you out one."

Then all of a sudden a loud "HELL NO!" was heard.

Mir and Shiho knew they'd have a hard with Cagalli, since she hated wearing dresses. Cagalli was sitting there watching the girls look through dresses and holding them up to Cagalli, who was now standing near the body mirror around the fitting room area.

All of a sudden a loud "OHHHH its beautiful!, I think I found the one!"

Shiho slightly ran over to where Mir was holding the dress up and both girls analyzed it from bottom to top. The dress was very beautiful, it was a sweetheart strapless ruby colored dress that looked as if it would reach about knee-length on Cagalli.

Mir smiled and called out Cagalli's name so she could get her over there, Cagalli did hear them and came right over. Shiho giggled slightly and as soon as Cagalli got stopped Mir walked up to her, held the dress to her and said "PERFECT!" with enthusiasm in her voice. Cagalli sighed and blurted out "I don't want to wear a damn DRESS!"

Mir and Shiho both sighed slightly and sweat dropped. Mir then pushed Cagalli over towards the fitting room and shoved her in one of the rooms along with the dress and said "Try it on NOW!", and stood in front of the door so Cagalli couldn't get out if she tried.

About 5 minutes later, the door creaked open and the princess came out in the dress. Both Mir and Shiho gasped in unison, and Mir blurted "_PERFECT_!" Cagalli just stood there rubbing her temples waiting for them to tell if it looked fine or what. Mir and Shiho both said in unison "You look gorgeous Cags!, let's go with this one!"

Cagalli just nodded her head and walked back into the fitting room to change back.


	3. Jewelry Shop

Wish i did own the characters :P. And for **warning** _**mild language in this chapter**_ :D.

* * *

****************************************Jewelry Shop********************************************** *************

Shinn, Yzak and Dearka was looking through the display cases, looking for something for the girls. Which in Shinn's case, he actually had 3 things to look for, earrings with a matching necklace and an engagement ring. No one not even Yzak and Dearka knew he was planning to engage to her tonight, but he was ready to ask her the _question. _

As he was looking through the case of ruby rings, he was scratching the back of his head hoping to find the one he spotted just a little while ago when he was there. He sighed hoping they still had it in stock as for Dearka and Yzak, they were searching for their girls something special as well.

Then he heard someone call his and the other two boys' names, the voice sounded familiar. He slightly turned his head to the left as Dearka and Yzak were looking the same direction as well and they spotted a boy with short brown hair and violet eyes, with a long haired pinkette beside him.

The three knew exactly who it was. Dearka asked Kira from a distance what they were doing there and Kira replied "Picking up a necklace for Lacus she's had on lay-away for a few months." The boys walked closer towards the two, once they got closer, Dearka firstly noticed Shinn's ex-girlfriends sister Meyrin behind them holding the hand of Cagalli's ex-fiance which he didn't notice them just a few ago from the distance between them, Kira and Lacus.

Once Shinn noticed Athrun, Dearka who was standing beside Shinn, laid a light hand on his shoulder and whispered "Shinn, it'll be alright man, just don't go killing him especially right in the middle of the store here" with a laugh at the end.

Shinn smiled at Dearka's joke and started to rub his temples, thanking back to when he first enlisted into ORB's military just a month after Cagalli found out Athrun wasn't coming back to her.

He remembered hearing her crying in her bedroom and screaming his *Athrun's name, calling him every name in the dictionary as well he heard her yelling out to him in her sleep he had heard all of that the first week of nights staying there and he was so mad at Athrun for doing that to her, because the following days after hearing her crying he'd ask her if she was okay and would let her spill her feelings out to him.

***flashback***

Then there was the night she tried to go walking by herself because she happened to find that ring that Zala gave to her before he left her for PLANT *like the idiot he is* to through it in the nearby ocean, he was getting his things unpacked when he heard the front door to the mansion open at 2300 hours at night, he hurried downstairs as she was getting ready to exit the door and he spoke softly "Princess are you a complete idiot!, wanting to go out there by yourself this time of night on your own at that!?"

She looked back with tears in her amber orbs and said "Yes I must be an idiot, but…I found something I need to rid of and also Asuka….DONT CALL ME PRINCESS!"

Shinn sighed and said "I'm coming with you." Cagalli just nodded and the two began walking. Once they got to the ocean, Shinn noticed the ring Cagalli tossed out in the ocean and he asked out of curiosity "Where the hell did that ring come from?"

Cagalli just sighed and asked "DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN NOSEY ASUKA!"

Shinn sighed, grabbed one of her hands and held it into his own, looked straight into her eyes in a soft tone "I heard you crying the past few nights because I'm guessing it's from who that ring was from, and to be honest, it pissed me off for him to do that to you…..your beautiful and deserve way better than him."

He also remembered that blush after he said that to her, and she then hugged him, he mentioned to her he'd never do that to her or anything near what Athrun did to her and that's how they became where they are today.

*end of flashback*

He got thrown back to reality when he felt Yzak tap him on the shoulder and looked around. Dearka sighed and said " Kira was talking to you, dumbass" with a loud laugh.

Shinn then apologized to Kira and Lacus, Lacus firstly spoke "So what are you three doing here?"

Shinn spoke softly and mentioned they were picking something out for the girls and Lacus smiled and softly said "How sweet of you three."

Kira then eyed Shinn, noticing how he kept glancing at the ruby section in the case that he was standing beside and asked out loud "Are you looking for something specific for my sister in there?"

Shinn nodded answering yes, he noticed the glare he got from Athrun after answering Kira's question with a yes.

Shinn thought to himself "_well bastard if you wouldn't of done that to her, you'd be with her."_

Shinn already felt annoyed by Athrun, he kept giving him looks and glares.

Shinn then told the four talking to excuse him he was still looking and he wondering off looking for that ring. He got to the middle section where another ruby section was located and yelled happily "FOUND IT!"

He then asked the worker for help getting it out as well as a pair of matching earrings and a matching necklace with a ruby heart.

* * *

He hehehe stopped it here, because next is when the girls are back! :P


End file.
